Disposable absorbent devices for the absorption of human exudates are widely used. These disposable absorbent devices typically have a mass of absorbent formed into a desired shape, which is typically dictated by the intended consumer use. In the area of a catamenial tampon, the disposable absorbent article is intended to be inserted in a body cavity for absorption of the body fluids generally discharged during a woman's menstrual period.
There exists in the female body a complex process which maintains the vagina and physiologically related areas in a healthy state. In a female between the age of menarche and menopause, the normal vagina provides an ecosystem for a variety of microorganisms. Bacteria are the predominant type of microorganism present in the vagina; most women harbor about 109 bacteria per gram of vaginal exudate. The bacterial flora of the vagina is comprised of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The more commonly isolated bacteria are Lactobacillus species, corynebacteria, Gardnerella vaginalis, Staphylococcus species, Peptococcus species, aerobic and anaerobic Streptococcal species and Bacteriodes species. Other microorganisms that have been isolated from the vagina on occasion include yeasts (e.g., Candida albicans), protozoas (e.g., Trichomonas vaginalis), mycoplasmas (e.g., Mycoplasma hominis), chlamydias (e.g., Chlamydia trachomatis) and viruses (e.g., Herpes simplex). These latter organisms are generally associated with vaginitis or venereal disease, although they may be present in low numbers without causing symptoms.
Physiological, social and idiosyncratic factors affect the quantity and species of bacteria present in the vagina. Physiological factors include age, day of the menstrual cycle and pregnancy. For example, vaginal flora present in the vagina throughout the menstrual cycle can include Lactobacillus species, corynebacterium and mycoplasma. Social and idiosyncratic factors include method of birth control, sexual practices, systemic disease (e.g., diabetes) and medication.
Bacterial proteins and metabolic products produced in the vagina can affect other microorganisms and the human host. For example, the vagina between menstrual periods is mildly acidic having a pH ranging from about 3.8 to about 4.5. This pH range is generally considered the most favorable condition for the maintenance of normal flora. At that pH, the vagina normally harbors the numerous species of microorganisms in a balanced ecology, playing a beneficial role in providing protection and resistance to infection and makes the vagina inhospitable to some species of bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus). The low pH is a consequence of the growth of lactobacilli and their production of acidic products. Microorganisms in the vagina can also produce antimicrobial compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and bactericides directed at other bacterial species. One example is the lactocins, products of lactobacilli directed against other species of lactobacilli. 
Some microbial products may affect the human host. For example, S. aureus can produce and excrete into its environment a variety of exoproteins including enterotoxins, Toxic Shock Syndrome Toxin-1 (TSST-1) and enzymes such as protease and lipase. S. aureus is found in the vagina of approximately 16% of healthy women of menstrual age. Approximately 25% of the S. aureus isolated from the vagina are capable of producing TSST-1.
Menstrually occurring Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS), a severe and sometimes fatal multi-symptom disease, is associated with colonization by S. aureus. This disease has been associated with the use of tampons during menstruation. The disease is caused by TSST-1 and other staphylococcal enterotoxins.
Symptoms of TSS generally include fever, diarrhea, vomiting and a rapid drop in blood pressure. A characteristic rash is usually present. Systemic vital organ failure occurs in approximately 6% of those who contact the disease. S. aureus does not initiate TSS as a result of the invasion of the microorganism into the vaginal cavity. Instead as S. aureus grows and multiplies, it can produce TSST-1. Only after entering the bloodstream does TSST-1 act systemically and produce the symptoms attributed to TSS.
There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring TSS by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidal, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a menstrual tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina of the human female during menstruation.
Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols and a fatty acid containing from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. For example, glycerol monolaurate (GML) has been used to retard the production of S. aureus enterotoxins and TSST-1. However, as noted above, esterase is abundantly present in the vaginal epithelium and menstrual fluid. This esterase, in combination with esterase and lipase produced by bacteria can enzymatically degrade the esters into non-effective compounds. Thus, one or more ester compounds may have to be added to the absorbent article, such as a tampon pledget, in such high concentrations that the normal flora present in the vaginal area is disrupted. When the natural condition is altered, overgrowth by pathogens may take place resulting in a condition known as vaginitis. The use of other non-ionic surfactants, such as alkyl esters, alkyl amine and alkyl amides, has been reported as a means of avoiding the problem of degradation by esterase (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,872; 5,618,554 and 5,612,045).
A need continues to exist for agents that will effectively inhibit the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1, from Gram positive bacteria. It would be advantageous if such agents have other desirable surface active properties, such the ability to affect wetting of coated surfaces and, in particular, the wetting of absorbent materials. The material may either be in the form of an absorbent product that has the agent incorporated therein or in other forms, e.g., coated on a non-absorbent substrate or formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such agents desirably would be substantially unaffected by the enzymes lipase and esterase and, in addition, should not substantially alter the natural flora found in the vaginal area.